The Snowflake And The SnakeTail
by Kioyuki Oniga
Summary: Rukia X Renji oneshot set after my Hollow Hunt fic, the two discover their feelings for each other, through a rabbit plushie, sake and a cold winters night. Rated T for safety


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

This is set in the Soul Society Chronicles universe, if some things are a bit confusing read it and they'll soon become clear

O.K, this is my first shot at writing a romance fic, so bear with me, and Rukia X Renji forever!!

The Snowflake and the Snake-tail – a Bleach fanfic

The Kuchiki mansion was silent on a dark wintry night in Seiretei; the first snow of Soul Society's winter was starting to fall and already it coated the windless Sakura groves, now resembling giant iced pink cakes, the still surface of the pond, upon which an escaped hell butterfly was resting, topping the thin sticks of bamboo in the gardens and resting softly on the roof of the grand house of Soul Society's most popular Captain and one of Soul Society's most powerful families

Inside the house the silence was everywhere, weighing down on the mansions many dark, deserted rooms like a unseen force, well, all but one of the mansions many rooms.

A pair of white candles burnt brightly as Rukia Kuchiki, wearing a white kimono with silver snow flakes decorating the sleeves, sat on her bed, holding a small, rabbit plushie in her hands. She stared at it, it was bright pink, not exactly her colour of choice, and she thought the French dress it was wearing was a little much, but she still stared lovingly at the small soft toy, remembering how she'd come into possession of it a few hours before

_Rukia exited the Shinigami Women's association meeting, tired after chasing Mayuri Kurostuchi out of the meeting room for the fifth time that week_

"_Yo, Rukia!" a gruff voice called, Rukia looked to see her childhood friend Renji Abrai standing just next to the door_

"_Hey Renji, what're you doing here?" she asked_

"_I…err…got a message from Captain Kuchiki saying, he wanted me to walk you home" Renji said, casting his eyes downward so he didn't have to look directly at his Captains sister_

"_Hmph, come on then" Rukia replied, starting off down the street, Renji ran to catch up. For a few minutes they walked in silence, which made Renji uneasy_

"_So, how was the meeting?" he asked_

"_Fine, we caught Captain Kurostuchi trying to spy on us again, Captain Hinamori's getting really good at finding him, her Lieutenant Kio Oniga knows all his hiding places from when he was in the 12__th__ Division" she replied, they both laughed_

"_Man, there's never a dull moment in this place is there?" Renji said jokingly _

"_That reminds me, Captain Ukitake offered me the position of Lieutenant today" Rukia said_

"_Does Captain Kuchiki know?" Renji asked_

"_I don't think Byakuya knows yet, but I don't think he'll let me take it" she said, her eyes downcast. As if sensing her mood the snow started to fall. Renji untied his white headscarf _

"_Here, don't want you getting a cold" he said, placing it on her head and tying it so it covered her hair, shielding it from the falling snow_

"_Thank you" Rukia said softly, not realising how perfect a moment it was Renji went ahead and wrecked it_

"_Well, Captain Kuchiki would kill me if I let you get sick" he said, Rukia glared at him_

"_So saving your own skin's all you're worried about? Renji Abrai, you are without a doubt the most selfish person I've ever met" she snapped, punching him in the arm_

"_Well…well at least I don't have a secret stash of Chappy the rabbit candy under my futon" Renji said, now sporting his usual scowl_

"_You're the biggest jerk in Seiretei!" Rukia snapped, shoving him backwards, he slammed into a nearby wall, and was promptly buried under the snow that his impact dislodged. He rose up brushing snow out of his red hair and glared at Rukia, then the two burst out laughing_

"_Man, things really are crazy here huh?" Renji asked_

"_Yeah, it's just like that time back in Rukongai…" for the rest of their walk they reminisced about their childhood in District 78, until they reached the Kuchiki mansion_

"_Well here's my stop, it's been nice talking to you again Renji" Rukia said_

"_Yea, I've enjoyed it" Renji replied as Rukia turned to go. He realised if he didn't give it to her now, he's lose his chance_

"_Wait! I've got something for you!" he practically yelled, Rukia turned around to see a small soft toy in Renji's hands_

"_Here, I found this on my last mission to Karakura. I thought you might like it" he said, handing it to Rukia when she hurried over_

"_He's perfect, thank you Renji" Rukia said, untying the headscarf and handing it back to Renji. He leaned forwards to brush a snow flake from her cheek then rested his hand against it, amazed at how soft and smooth her skin was. Their faces got closer, and closer, and closer…_

"_Rukia!" a voice called, she pulled her face away form Renji's to see Byakuya standing in the grand doorway of the mansion, apparently unaware of the moment he'd just ruined, although the scowl on his face suggested otherwise_

"Coming brother" she called, running up the drive, Renji sighed and took off, using flash steps he vanished from sight within seconds, feeling a copious amount of sake was in order. On the steps of the mansion Rukia turned to give Renji a fleeting wave before he disappeared from sight in the falling snow

She sighed, wondering what would have happened if her brother hadn't interrupted that moment. How would it have changed her relationship with Renji? Would her brother approve? Did she really care what he thought?

Rukia was so absorbed in her memories that she didn't notice her bedroom door sliding open

"Trouble sleeping Rukia?" Byakuya asked, having re-appeared alongside her, still in his Shinigami uniform and his Captains jacket, from the tired look on his face she guessed he'd been busy doing paperwork at home, again.

"I guess" she replied, unsure of what else to say, her brother's eyes settled on the rabbit plushie

"This concerns my Lieutenant doesn't it?" he asked sternly, not bothering to lie she nodded, he sat down next to her

"When I first met your sister Hisana, everyone was against the idea of our being together. My parents threatened me with disownment, my Captain didn't approve, the other family heads couldn't comprehend what the marriage of a commoner and the heir to the Kuchiki family would do to the reputations of the Four Great Families of Soul Society" Rukia remained silent as he told his story

"At one point even Hisana was unsure about us, fearful for my reputation and that of my family she wanted to call off our wedding"

"What did you say?" Rukia asked

"I told her that no matter what everyone else said, what everyone else thought or believed, as long as we were happy, I didn't care, I'd have run away to the human world or Hueco Mundo if it meant staying with her. When my parents heard me say that they back down and we were allowed to be wed, do you see what I mean Rukia?" he asked, she nodded

"Yes but Renji and I aren't like you and my sister, we're not together or anything, I swear brother" she blurted out

"Yes, of course you are not together, and I would never condone such fraternization between Shinigami" he said, quickly standing up and leaving the room

"Although I would never condemn it either" he added to himself, unable to stop a small smile from appearing on his face

"Same again" Renji said, pushing his sake cup back across the table in the main hall at 11th Divisions headquarters, attending their weekly drinking party

"Don't you think you've had enough Renji" Matsumoto asked, refilling it from the large bottle

"If the Lieutenant wants another refill, give him another refill, it's about time he learnt to handle his drink" Ikkaku said as a shriek erupted from one of the rooms above

"What d'you think that's about?" Renji asked

"I think Yachiru believed me when I told her Yumichika's zanpaku-to's made of candy" Kio said, downing his sake in one gulp and pushing the cup across the table for a refill

"How'd Rukia like her present?" he asked Renji, who sprayed sake

"What!" he yelled

"I was there when you found it remember? You said Rukia would like it, that it'd make the perfect show of your undying love for the girl of your dreams" Kio said, slurring his words, downing more sake and then collapsing in his seat, his half hollow mask turning bright green

"Looks like I'd better get the little Soul Reaper home, hius Capatain's not gonna like this" Matsumoto sighed, picking him up on her shoulders and taking off

"Renji like Rukia, Renji likes Rukia…" Kio said in his drunken haze as the two Shinigami went out the door into the snowy night

"Drunks say the craziest things don't they?" Renji asked Ikkaku

"Sure they do Abrai, sure they do" he said, taking a swig of sake

Renji started out the nearby open window, unaware that Rukia was doing the same thing at the other end of Seiretei

At that moment the snow cloud parted and a brilliant white moon shone down on Soul Society. At that moment the Snowflake and the Snake-tails thoughts dwelled on only one thing, each other

The end - as in all my fics reviews are encouraged and feedback is appreciated


End file.
